La Busqueda de Hambo
by kevinkev18
Summary: Espero les guste la historia es de una amiga -historia se basa en la busqueda de hambo pero en el final te deja abierto para la secuela- Secuela:Amor sin lógica.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde muy nublada en el mundo de Ooo, jake finn y marceline jugaban a las escondidas en la casa del árbol. le tocaba contar a Finn y apenas empezó a contar jake y marceline salieron corriendo.

**Jake:** ¡corre,jake corre ,vamos,corre! donde me escondo?! , emmm!'? hay en esa Taza!.

(jake se encogió y se metió en la taza).

**Marceline:** ajajajaj de seguro jamás se le ocurrirá subir al ático!.

(se vuelve vampiro y vuela adentro del tronco para subir al ático).

Marceline toma su forma original y se esconde detrás de unas cajas, donde habia un bulto de cosas tiradas, pasa el tiempo y marceline se aburre después de un rato de espera por lo que decide revisar que habia para divertirse.

**Marceline:¿ **Donde estarán esos tontos llevo rato aqui esperando? mmmm, que sera lo que hay en esas caja?.

Marceline abre una a una las cajas, encontró fotos de finn y jake de pequeños, tesoros, diamantes, artefactos raros que no sabía para que fueran.

**Marceline:**ajjaajaja finn de pequeño era muy lindo! jake siempre a tenido esa mantita?! Pero que es esto un dibujito de finn que tierno!.

Pero en eso marceline encuentra pequeño trapo roto con apariencia de muñeco. Marceline lo agarra con mucha delicadeza con miedo a que se destrozara en sus manos.

Marceline cierra sus ojos y en ellos puede ver un recuerdo de su infancia.

**Marceline pequeña: ** ¡Papi ven, juega conmigo! (decía marceline con una mirada feliz en su rostro)

**Padre de marceline: **No puedo ahora cariño, papa esta ocupado.( decía sin casi prestarle atención).

**Marceline pequeña**: tu nunca juegas conmigo ( se dio la espalda y se fue caminando lentamente)

**Padre de marceline:**( Suspiro profundo) ¡marceline espera! mira te tengo algo. ( la agarra de la espalda y la voltea) ves esto, es un muñeco de esos que les gusta a los niños, te lo regalo, ¡ahora ve a jugar y no me interrumpas otra vez!.

Marceline corre del cuarto muy feliz!.

Marceline abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor y encuentra a finn a su lado un poco desconcertado y jake jugando con una mariposa en el otro lado del cuarto.

**Finn:** ¿marceline estas bien?, jake ya pensaba que estabas llamando tu bestia astral! ajajajja

**Marceline:** Si, eso creo.

**Finn:** ¿estas triste?.

**Marceline:** No en realidad solo recordaba la primera vez que vi a hambo ( decía un poco triste)

**Jake:** tienes el peluche de finn! jajajajj... lo usaba para pelear cuando éramos niños!.

**Finn**: pero si tanto lo extrañas, podemos hacer uno nuevo o te compramos otro!

**Marceline:** ¡NO ES LO MISMO, TU NO ENTIENDES!.( decia muy furiosa)

Finn: tranquilízate te ayudare a buscar el original si eso te hace feliz! te lo prometo por mi palabra de aventurero! (decía finn encima de una caja con el puño en alto).

**Marceline:** ¿Pero cómo?. (Decía muy seria)

**Finn:** hay que encontrar a ash...


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un rato de descanso, Marceline, Jake y Finn se sientan todos juntos en la sala donde en una mesa ponen un mapa de la tierra de Ooo y empiezan a pensar donde se encontraría Ash.

**Finn:** tú alguna vez lo conociste, debes saber lo que te gustaba.

**Jake:** ire a la cocina por chocolatico! ( decía Jake muy cariñoso)

**Marceline:** si... es cierto, mmmm ¡Puede que esté aquí!

**Finn: **¿en el bosque de las hadas?

**Marceline:** SI, en las partes más oscuras del Bosque se encuentra una especie de Bar para ogros y duendes, ¡Hay ash tenía un amigo muy querido que tenía una casa no muy lejos de ahí!.

**Finn**: eso queda a un día de aquí tendríamos que irnos mañana.

**Marceline:** Jake empaca tus cosas, nos vamos de viaje.

Finn esa noche empaca las cosas necesarias para el viaje como agua, comida su espada de Raíces y algunas cosas para Jake.

A la mañana siguiente Marceline llega con un gorro grande y un maletín donde guardaba sus cosas y su bajo-hacha, lista para irse.

**Marceline:** ¡vamos que el camino es largo chico! (grito alegremente para que salieran más rápido de la casa).

**Finn:**¡ B-Mo la casa queda a cargo tuyo!

Y asi continuaron el viaje hasta la anochecer cantando y riendo hasta que se sintieron cansados.

**Jake:** podemos parar ya me duele las patas de tanto caminar. (Decía muy cansando)

**Finn:** en esos arbustos podemos descansar solo hay que cortar un poco el césped. ( finn corre como un loco y empieza a jugar con su espada para cortar todo)

**Marceline:** supongo que podemos parar (se queta el gorro y se sienta en su mochila)

**Finn:** ¡hey chicos miren un lago!, (finn se huele) ¡QUE ASCO APESTO! voy a bañarme.

Marceline, jake y Fin corren a refrescarse en el lago que se veía muy limpio a la luz de la luna.

**Jake:** voy a buscar la cena, ¡a ver si encuentro pescaditos rojos para ti marcy!

**Marceline: **No tranquilo yo traje manzanas para mí! ajjajaja ( se reía).

Marceline solamente tenía los pies metidos en el agua.

**Finn:** vamos marceline metete el agua no esta tan fría (con su mano le salpica).

Marceline: ¡Para finn NO es enserio no quiero! (decía mientras se reía)

En eso finn la toma de la mano y la mete al agua de un golpe.

**Marceline:** ¡Eres un Tonto!. (Decía sin parecer enojada)

**Finn:** vez no es tan malo, ¡se que te gusto!.

**Marceline:** ven aquí pequeño demonio te voy a hundir. (Juagando le gritaba)

Continuaron la noche en juegos hasta que les dio hambre se cambiaron y se vistieron mientras Jake hacia la cena.

**Jake: **vengan acérquense a la fogata para que se calienten, ¡jugaron mucho en el lago!

Marceline y finn se reina entre sí, comieron el pescado de Jake y sacaron sus sabanas para dormir, se quedaron dormidos todos mientras Marceline cantaba una canción de cuna muy hermosa. Pero había algo en la letra que parecía personal…

En eso Marceline empieza a tener una especie de pesadilla que la traslada a otro momento de infancia.

_Maceline pequeña Narra:_

Era una tarde común y corriente de esas que son aburridas porque Papi siempre está molesto y preocupado pero hoy estaba más de lo normal. yo estaba sentado con Hambo y veíamos desde un árbol en la montaña como la ciudad y las pequeñas personas se quemaba, veíamos juntos los aviones verdes que lanzaban siempre pequeñas cosas que al tocar el suelo explotaban y sonaban muy divertido siempre se dirigían al mismo punto casi todos los días.

Pero ese día fue diferente...

Desde el cielo Hambo y yo vimos un avión muy diferente, este avión era más grande que los demás y tenia diferentes colores; era totalmente negro y en su parte de abajo tenía una puerta muy grande y larga, se dirigía a la ciudad y ahí fue cuando tiro aquella cosa gigante, era muy grande y casi no la vi bien.

En eso llega mi padre y GRITA MARCELINE; agarre a hambo muy fuerte porque me asuste y corrio a recomerme con mucha violencia (parecía que algo malo fuera a pasar).

Y ahí fue cuando vi una luz y sonó algo muy feo me dejo sorda por mucho...

Mi padre corrió a esa casa pequeña y destruida casa que tenía un sótano muy amplio de muchas puertas de metal, lo último que vi del exterior fue esa nube grande que rodeo toda la ciudad.

Mi padre me metió en ese sótano y cerro todas las puertas era raro porque él nunca cerraba la ultima de metal solido y grande yo tenía mucho miedo, me alzo, me llevo a mi cama, me miro a los ojos y me dijo algo, nunca lo escuche. Me dolían los oídos después de ese Raro sonido solo sé que todo temblaba y se movía sin parar yo abrase a hambo y me escondí en las cobijas y no me dejaba de preguntar dónde estaba mama.


	3. Chapter 3

En un repentino golpe, marceline despierta de su sueño de terror y despierta a todos.

**Finn: **QUE PASA?! (Saca su espada de su bolso y se pone en posición de pelea)

**Jake:** ¿qué rayos? ¡No me dejan terminar mi sueño de belleza! (dijo con sueño)

Marceline solo se queda en silencio, con una mirada fija hacia el infinito.

**Finn: **marcy ¿estas bien?

**Marceline:** no fin desde ayer, e estado recordando historias de mi pasado que por alguna razón no recordaba…

**Jake:** o simplemente NO querías recordar. Cuando tu cerebro sufre hechos que traen malos recuerdos o sufrimiento hace lo posible por olvidarlo, pero el mas mínimo contacto con el recuerdo te puede hacer recordar todo aunque no lo quieras.

**Finn:** tal vez no deberíamos seguir buscándolo si esto te hace daño.

**Jake: **no creo que sea bueno Finn; marceline ya ha suprimido mucho estos recuerdos, puede que termine Cu-Cu (loca) si los sigue retrayendo.

**Marceline:** OK YA Entendí! (decía frustrada) se que es bueno liberarlos…..

Marceline se para de su cama, y se empieza a vestir con su gorro y sus guantes para el sol, y continúa con guardar sus cosas.

**Finn**: ¿marcy que haces? todavía es de noche.

**Marceline:** ¡Nos vamos… continuaremos desde aquí!

**Jake:** pero si tengo sueñito. (decía desanimado)

Guardaron todo, recogieron sus cosas y apagaron la fogata Jake tomo una forma de caballo de gran Tamaño y los dos se montaron; marceline tomo la parte delantera mientras que Finn se quedo dormido mientras abrazaba a marceline para no caerse.

Asi continuaron su recorrido hacia El Bosque De La Hadas, fue un camino largo pero seguro, Finn despertó al rededor de las 8:30 am, marceline estaba cansada pero continuaba, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, El bar del amigo de ash.

**Jake:** este lugar es muy oscuro.

**Marceline:** si esta es la parte baja del bosque, aquí se encuentra los peores ogros y los más destichados duendes.

**Finn:** ¿ese es el Bar?

**Marceline: **si es ese.

**Finn:** Pues parece una cárcel.

El lugar era Grande oscuro y muy sucio, por afuera parecía una fábrica industrial en descomposición, en eso Finn decide entrar, pero marceline lo detiene inmediatamente y le dice:

**Marceline: **¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? Entras con esa ropa de niñito de mami y te matan.

**Finn:** bueno, bueno conseguiré algo decente para nosotros.

Finn le tiende una trampa a unos vagabundos que asaltaban a una flor muy pequeña, el se viste con una camisa muy sucia de color verde y un gorro de minero y jake pone unos short con un zapato en la cabeza.

**Finn:** no encontré algo para ti, pero si quieres voy y le quito esa manta a esa bruja.

**Marceline**: tranquilo yo traje ropa para este caso.( en eso se quita su camisa y por debajo tiene una franelilla negra)

Entran juntos mientras que marceline le susurra a los dos que no se separen, que no le hagan caso a lo que diga la gente, en el Bar solo se podían ver Duendes molestos sucios y borrachos, peleas entre todos, apuestas de todo tipo, ogras bailando en las barras y un olor muy putrefacto.

**Finn:** ¿dónde está ash?

**Maceline**: debe estar en las apuestas de magia.

En eso marceline toma de las manos a Jake y a Finn y Vuela muy rápido entre la gente empujando a cualquiera que se atraviese.

**Ash:** Valla, valla, valla mira lo que trajo el Gato (Tono sarcástico)

**Finn:** ¡tenemos que hablar!

**Ash:** Marceline tu tan Bonita y siempre rodeada de Tontos.

**Marceline**: Y tu tan solo y siempre un Idiota! (Decía con una sonrisa)

En eso Finn y jake no paran de reírse del chiste.

**Ash:** como sea, a que viniste Preciosa.

**Marceline:** ¡a preguntarte a quien le vendiste a hambo!? (Muy seria le dijo mirándolo a los ojos)

Ash tumba todo de su mesa al levantarse bruscamente y apoya sus manos en la mesa lo que hace que quede frente a frente de la cara de marceline, tan cerca como para un beso, en eso marceline se sonroja ….

**Ash:** Marcy cuantos años… cuanto tiempo; mi memoria es corta; ya no soy el mismo de antes que podía recordar todo… puede que un beso me haga recordar (decía en un tono Travieso)

En eso Finn se pone furioso y le salta encima a ash, pero es detenido por Jake que no deja que ni lo toque. Marceline le da una cachetada muy fuerte y Le escupe en la cara y luego le grita Cerdo.

Pero eso causo el enojo entre los amigos de los duendes y Ogros borrachos que eran amigos de Ash y empezó una pelea en la Cantina, la Ogra del piano empezó a tocar una canción muy buena para la pelea, Finn y jake se lanzan en la pelea sin pensarlo dos veces, Duendes volaban por los aires y se veía que Finn y Jake iban Ganando por que todos en ese lugar estaban Borrachos.

Marceline saca su Bajo-hacha y empieza aluchar para salir, pero la sorprenden por detrás y alguien le da un golpe en la cara lo que hace que se quede inconsciente. Finn grita su nombre muy fuerte y le dice a Jake que despeje la salida para irse, pero el antes estira su brazo Recogiendo a Ash del piso y le dice:

**Jake: **¡VENGA PARA ACA CHIQUILLO MAJADERO USTED VENDRA CON NOSOTROS!

Mientras el va corriendo empujando a todos y recoge a marceline… mientras ella cierra los ojos lentamente, ve la cara de Finn diciendo Resiste marceline Resiste…

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. Chapter 4

¡FINN CORRE! Decía Jake mientras retenía a todos los ogros que obstruían el paso a la puerta principal, Finn toma en sus brazos a marceline y la alza para que luego saliera corriendo lo más rápido posible, salieron por la puerta donde se dirige al bosque sin ningún destino, jake sale de ultimo; poniendo una gran tabla en la puerta dándoles tiempo de escapar, pero la tabla no resiste mucho.

La puerta se Rompe inevitablemente.

**Ogro furioso:** ¡haya van! Atrápenlos (saca una espada muy grande)

**Duende:** EL IDIOTA DE ASH ME DEBE DINERO ¡NO SE PUEDE IR!

Una manada de duendes y ogros furiosos salieron detrás de jake. Finn ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no verse, pero Jake se vuelve de una forma de caballo, y corre lo más rápido que puede.

En eso Finn nota que va empezar a llover por una pequeña gota que le cae a marceline en su mejilla y voltea para ver que Jake y un grupo Ogros montados en dragones y duendes encima de monstruos le perseguían.

**Jake:** ¡HERMANITOOO!

**Finn: **¡JAKE! (decía con una sonrisa)

**Jake:** COREEEE!

En eso un ogro le pega a su dragón para que vote una llamarada de fuego; Jake la esquiva por suerte.

Sale corriendo más rápido y monta a Finn en su lomo con un salto que el da.

**Finn:** ¡CORRE MAS RAPIDO!

**Jake:** ¡NO PUEDOO ESTOY MUY CANSADO! (Decía jadeando)

Continúan en la persecución mientras la tormenta Empieza a comenzar ,Rayos y truenos sonaban haciendo una gran lluvia.

**Finn:** Jake tírame en ese tronco, RAPIDO.

**Jake:** ¿Por qué?

**Finn:** ¡SOLO HASLO!

Finn se quita la camisa y le amarra las dos manos a marceline, rodeándolo en el cuerpo de Ash que estaba inconsciente, para terminar agarrados del cuello de Jake que corría muy rápido y no podía permitir que alguien se cayeran… luego toma su Bajo-Hacha que tenia marceline en su espalda.

Jake preocupado cierra los ojos y salta con sus patas traseras para tirar a Finn,

Salta lo más cerca que puede del árbol, y le da un buen hachazo al tronco, lo que hace que se desplome lentamente.

Toma la oreja de Jake que venía pasando a mucha velocidad y se monta en su lomo de nuevo agarrando a Ash y a marceline.

Finn cierra los ojos y le tapa los oídos a marceline, por el sonido estruendoso que iba a hacer el árbol al caer.

El Arbol cae haciendo un terrible sonido, deteniendo a el Grupo de de ogros y duendes, pero para su Falta de fortuna algunos ogros tenían dragones. Y empezaron a volar.

**Finn:** Jake, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos encuentren de nuevo ¡hay que buscar una cueva! Dirígete a esa montaña.

Un rato más tarde cuando todo parecía mejor, encontraron una cueva mediana pero cabían los 4 muy cómodos. Cuando llegaron fin cargo a marceline mientras jake agarraba sus cobijas y las hacia una almohada para recostarla con cuidado… luego Con algunas cuerdas que tenia Finn en su mochila amarraron a Ash y lo tiraron en un rincón, Jake encendió una fogata porque después de la persecución todos quedaron empapados.

Desde lejos se podían escuchar a ogros gritando ¡QUE NO SE ESCAPEN! Deben estar por ahí, se escuchaban como pasaban una y otra vez con sus dragones por arriba de la montaña, gritaban y gruñían por el enojo de no poderlos encontrar, la oscuridad en ese bosque era inmensa los arboles cubrían la poca luz de luna.

**Finn:** ¡Ya revise, creo que no vendrá nadie! Con esta tormenta se cansaran pronto.

**Jake**: dame tu ropa. No quiero que te enfermes.

**Finn:**¿QUE? ¡no quiero andar desnudo!

**Jake:** nunca dije que andarás desnudo ejejeje…. solo dame tus pantalones y tu camisa, ¡quédate en shones!

**Finn:** ok, toma Perrito, Pero…. ¿Qué hacemos con marceline? Ella tampoco se debería enfermar. (Decía sonrojado)

**Jake:** ¡NO!, ¿QUIERES QUE NOS MATE?! APENAS SE ENTERE DE QUE ALGUIEN…bueno emmm…. YA SABES. LA VIO EN ROPAS MENORES. ( ennojado)

**Finn:** ¡Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer!

**Jake: **si…. Claro y después ¡querrás darle un beso para ver si tiene caries!

**Finn:** CLARO QUE NO, SOLO QUERIA SER AMABLE.

**Jake:** aja claro lo que digas niño bonito…

Finn y Jake siguieron discutiendo (jugando) hasta que se cansaron, Finn acerco un poco a marceline al fuego la arropo con su manta y se acostó junto a Jake a dormir. La noche era muy fría, la tormenta no paraba y los rayos sonaban más fuerte cada vez, Marceline se empieza a mover como si estuviera incomoda y arruga el seño como si Tuviera miedo.

"FLASH BACK"

_Marceline pequeña narra:_

_Los días parecían meses, los meses parecían años, era muy horrible no poder respirar aire fresco, no poder ver a mis amigas las hormigas y los pájaros. Mi madre llego un día llorando, no se por donde entro, si solo había una puerta. _

_Cuando la fui a abrazar me reviso completa y me preguntaba si estaba bien de una manera muy preocupante, me dijo que me fuera a ese cuarto donde estaban las camas. Porque tenía que hablar con papi, siempre lo hacia._

_Yo entre en mi cuarto, ese cuarto no tenia luz era muy oscuro y tome a Hambo, me senté en mi cama a jugar con él, se escuchaba como mis padres susurraban cosas casi todos los días, que tenía que ver conmigo en ocasiones, escuchaba mi nombre, pero de susurros pasaron a gritos, las peleas eran más constantes._

_Un día Empecé a escuchar a mi madre llorar y a mi padre gritarle "PERO ES MEJOR PARA ELLA, ES LO MEJOR PARA SU FUTURO", tenía mucho miedo me senté en una esquina del cuarto abrazando a Hambo, intentando cerrar los ojos y que todo pasara más rápido._

_Se escucho como sonaban cosas que se cayeran como si alguien las lanzara, escuchaba a mi madre gritar "monstruo, DAÑARAS TODA SU VIDA, ACASO ¿QUIERES QUE VIVA EN EL MUNDO QUE ESTA ALLA AFUERA?" mientras lloraba. Pero de repente todo se calmo, había un silencio muy profundo, estuvo así como por 3 minutos pero después escuche un paso; como de una bota pesada, era de mi papi, escuche otro paso, cada vez sonaba más cerca, hasta que llego a la puerta del cuarto y la abrió lentamente la luz entro en el cuarto y me dejo encandilada y no veía muy bien. Solo sé que vi un poco a mi madre encima de una caja intentando fingir que no lloraba y volteaba la cara como si no quisiera ver._

_Mi padre cerró la puerta, se agacho a mi altura. Yo no entendía que pasaba y tenía mucho miedo. Y cerca de mi me dijo, marceline tu tienes que entender, es mejor para ti. Yo sentí como una lágrima caía de su mejilla, lo sé, porque la lágrima callo en mi pie y en eso me da un abrazo muy fuerte. Pero se separo bruscamente de mí y me mordió…_

_"FIN FLASH BACK"_

**CONTINUARA….**


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline despierta con un poco de calor, y mucho dolor en su cara, se levanta del suelo y ve que estaba arropada con la manta de fin, nota que estaba mojada y no se acuerda de casi nada.

Se dirige hacia la salida de la cueva y ve un brillante sol, y en la sombra de un árbol veía a Jake y a Finn golpeando a Ahs que estaba amarrado al tronco del arbol.

**Finn:** ¡DONDE ESTA EL PELUCHE!

**Ash:** tal vez si me besaras mi trasero te lo diría.

**Finn:** Jake ¡hazlo!

Jake se pone al frente de Ash y empieza a golpearlo en la barriga muy fuerte.

**Finn:** ¡Donde esta!?

Ahs muy molesto y cansado le escupe el pecho y se reía mientras lo hacía.

Finn sin rencor sale corriendo y de la una patada en sus parte.

**Jake:** dale un descanso hermanito (le tocaba la espalda dándole palmaditas) Hey mira marcy despertó. ¡Hola bella durmiente!

**Marceline:** ¿que paso? Por que me duele la cara, porque estoy mojada y por que Ahs sigue aquí?

**Ash:** ¿que te pasa princesita, no te gustas verme? (le tira un beso)

**Marceline:** has que se calle me duele la cabeza! ( decía mientras cerraba los ojos)

Finn se quita el zapato y se quita una media para metérsela en la boca Ash.

**Ahs:** ni creas que me vas a meter esa sucia porquería en mi mkdjlfhshfsv.

**Jake:** ya estaba cansado de escuchar estupideces.

**Marceline:** ¿pero que paso?

Finn y Jake le cuentan la historia detalladamente mientras Ash intentaba saber como librase de la cuerda. Paso el tiempo y la tarde empezaba.

**Jake:** y entonces Finn dijo, ¿pero que haremos con marceline ella tampoco debería enfermarse?

**Finn:** JAKE, deberíamos dejar la historia hasta ahí haajjajaha (decía sonrojado)

**Ahs:** ¿me dejan ir? Tenia que estar a las 3:00 para el partido, en casa de mi amigo duende y me va a matar si no voy.

**Finn:** si nos dice, te dejaremos ir.

**Ahs:** (suspira) está bien. Pero da tu palabra.

**Finn:** si como quieras.

Ahs empieza a conjurar y le brillan los ojos y las manos

**Ahs:** Para yo obtener mi libertad el y yo diremos la verdad. (Rima de un conjuro)

Ahs, termina de conjurar y empieza hablar.

**Ahs:** lo único que sé es que se lo vendí a una bruja muy joven y hermosa, se notaba que no era de un pueblo normal yo solo quería ver su trasero.

**Marceline:** ¡no puedo creer que Salí con este idiota!

**Jake:** ¿solo puedes decir la verdad?

**Ahs:** ¡sí!, por cierto marceline hoy te vez muy SEXY.

**Finn:** AAAHHH. ¿ESO ES TODO? NO HAY MAS INFORMACION.

**Ahs:** si, si hay, pero yo no quería decirles, ella dijo que tenía que ir a la ciudad Rural. Es todo lo que se.

Ash mira a finn fija mente y empieza a conjurar de nuevo.

**Ash:** ¡Por el puente que acabo de conjurar, que finn venga y me libere ya! (conjuro)

Finn se mueve involuntariamente y libera a Ahs con sus manos, cuando caen las cuerdas Ahs sale corriendo y se despide diciendo:

**Ash:** ¡ADIOS TONTOS!

Acabo de un rato los tres sentados de un árbol, almorzaban una rica comida y hablaban sobre el próximo viaje.

**Finn:** esta comida está muy buena Jake.

**Jake:** arcoíris me dio la receta.

**Marceline:** si sin duda, el jugo de tomate está muy delicioso

**Jake:** cómo vamos a hacer para ir a esa tal "ciudad Rural."

**Finn:** nunca de oído hablar de ella.

**Marceline:** es un lugar, donde había muchas granjas, pero quedo destruido después de la guerra. Además es muy peligroso, queda muy cerca de los escombros de la ciudad del olvido

**Finn:** ¿y qué tiene de malo que quede cerca?

**Marceline:** ahí se efectúa una guerra desde hace muchos años, de los seres inteligentes contra a esa plaga de monstruos mutantes. No desaparecen, es extraño.

**Jake:** Partiremos mañana ¿Qué les parece?

Finn mira a marceline y ella respira profundo, y mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo indicando que sí.

Marceline: pero tengo que ir al pueblo que por comida y algunas cosas, perdimos casi todo ayer en la persecución.

**Finn**: ¿te puedo acompañar?

**Marceline:** ¡claro! Me ayudaras a cargar todo.

Marceline se va con Finn. Mientras jake se acuesta adormir para estar listo para partir mañana. En el pueblo finn y marceline encuentran todo para el viaje pero hay algo que les llama mucho la atención. Un pequeño dragón de poco animo y flacuchento.

**Finn:** ¡Marcy Mira!, es un Dragón, podemos comprarlo ¿podemos? Anda di que siii. (Decía muy feliz)

**Marceline:** ¿Tenemos dinero? Yo no traigo pero ni una moneda de oro. Las gaste todas

Finn se revisa su mochila y de ella saca una gran caja y la abre.

**Finn:** ¿esto alcanzara?

**Marceline:** SI, MUEVETE.

**Vendedor:** ¿que se ofrece señorita?

**Marceline:** queremos ese dragón.

**Vendedor:** No ese no está en venta, esa es mi mascota Flor. Ese el de la esquina si está en venta.

Un dragón de un tamaño majestuoso, grande, fuerte y de un color muy llamativo, Azul metálico, era el dragón perfecto.

**Finn:** LO QUEREMOOOS!

**Vendedor:** serán 1000 monedas de Oro

**Finn:** ¿alcanzara esta caja?

**Vendedor:** ¡por supuesto!, pero hijo, yo no soy una mala persona, te venderé este dragón solo si te lo llevas con una armadura de hierro solido especial.

**Finn:** Claro, Gracias.

**Marceline:** ¿como le pondrás?

**Finn:** te llamare, Lucky.

**Marceline:** como seaaa! Monta las cosas y vámonos en tu poni mágico!

**Vendedor:** ESPERA. Toma este silbato hijo, sopla muy fuerte y vendrá, por cierto, el come solo, esta entrenado para cazar.

**Finn:** ok señor, (jala las cuerdas del dragón y vuela muy alto)

**Vendedor:** ADIOS AVENTUREROOOOS! (Le decía mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose)

Ellos bajan del dragon, y se dirigen a la cueva, empacan todo para mañana y se acuestan temprano para despertar con fuerzas.

12:00 de la madrugada, todos dormían pasivamente hasta que el dragón se despierta y empieza a oler y a escuchar sonidos extraños que provenían del bosque. El intenta avisarle a Finn.

**Dragon:** (el dragón se acerca a el y le huele la cabeza)

**Finn:** dragón déjame dormir. (Decía molesto)

De los arbustos sale un grupo de ogros y duendes con antorchas, del grupo de personas sale Ahs.

**Ahs:** Ellos tienen todo mi dinero, ¡ME LO ROBARON!

El dragon se pone a la defensiva y cubre la entrada entera a la cueva, y sopla una llamarada de fuego a aquellos que estuviesen cerca, lo que despierta a Jake, Finn y Marceline.

**Finn: **¿QUE? ¿QUE HACEN AQUI? Espera…. TU!

**Ash:** ¿que pasa Finn?, te molesta que tu viejo amigo Vuelva.

Jake se acerca a marceline y le agarra la mano, caminado lentamente hacia la salida más cercana. En una acción muy rápida, Finn, suena el silbato y el dragón sale acelerado al lado de Finn, el se monta rápido y le pide al dragon salir de la cueva.

Marceline se agarra de Jake y el se estira para montarse en el dragón y juntos salen volando viendo como ellos se quedaban en el suelo.

**Finn:** Viajaremos hasta llegar... ya no pararemos mas.

Marceline mira a la luna y piensa que es una locura ir a esa ciudad solo por un objeto que ella ama, poniendo sus únicas amistades de corazón en peligro y ¡sin contar de que puede que Hambo no este ahí! Pero ella solo espera enmendar una vieja herida del pasado con esperanza de que no deje una cicatriz en el futuro...

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Chapter 6

Nuestros aventureros continúan su viaje, por mares, desiertos y bosques. Pero su esfuerzo por no parar no fue en vano, llegaron con tiempo extra.

Era un día nublado, como si fuera a llover vieron un cartel muy grande y en un pésimo estado que decía "welcome new city" el lugar donde podrás vivir feliz por fin. El dragón se para en frente del cartel y deja a nuestros aventureros para ir por comida.

**Finn:** (acaricia su hocico) bueno dragón te tienes que cuidar.

El dragón sale volando hacia un bosque cercano. No había ninguna ciudad solo era un hermoso prado que no terminaba era totalmente llano. Pero en ella había cercas y puertas para entrar. Por eso deciden separarse.

**Finn:** nos veremos en este cartel al atardecer ¿ok?

**Jake:** si, pero déjame un arma por lo menos.

**Marceline:** lo que sea yo iré por esta. (Señalaba a la primera entrada)

Los caminos hacia las granjas eran muy largos por eso deciden empezar desde un principio sin descanso. Después de dos horas de intensa caminata, El primero en llegar a su destino fue Finn, encuentra una casa colonial muy grande y decide entrar.

Finn: ¿holaa? ¿Señora viejaaaa, donde esta?

Finn, encuentra muchas antigüedades valiosas, cuadros sobre el apocalipsis, libros y demás. El puede apreciar un cuadro en especial que estaba posado encima de la chimenea, era una familia muy grande. Eran humanos.

Había un adulto y 3 pequeños niños, el adulto tenía pinta de científico y los niños no parecían ser hermanos, una era niña tenía los ojos azules y el pelo marrón, largo y lacio; ella estaba vestida muy formal. El niño del medio era Rubio con ojos negros vestía con una ropa muy sencilla y la niña de alado era más pequeña ella era morena y su pelo era corto y enrulado ellos lucían una tristeza interior muy grande.

Finn noto que la chimenea, había una mesa muy larga y llena de cartas, papeles, formulas y planos de una ciudad. El intenta revisar todo pero no entendía que tenían en común. Cuando finn empezó a leer una carta escucho un sonido muy fuerte en la cocina, era un monstruo mutante que había llegado a la casa.

El no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, así que decidió sacar su espada e irse del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero antes metió en su mochila todas las cartas posibles, y varios mapas.

Mientras tanto en el camino de Jake:

Jake llego a su destino, pero él no encontró nada, solo las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un potrero en descomposición, así que el respiro profundo y decidió revisar un poco y cuando iba a entrar vio un monstruo comiéndose un hueso de caballo. El se asusta y sale corriendo sin llamar la atención del monstruo.

Marceline flotaba lo más rápido para llegar, pero apenas ve una casa muy bien conservada, la rodea un campo magnético, y se detiene para pararse sobre el suelo hasta que nota que hay un pedazo de metal enterrado en el suelo, ella cuidadosamente recoge una roca y la tira lo más lejos posible, cuando la roca cae explota una mina .

Ella queda aturdida, pero logra ver que alguien sale de la casa, ella mira y era una bruja muy vieja…

Ella se tapa los oídos por que le sangraban del fuerte sonido de la explosión, la bruja rompe el campo magnético y sale con su escoba a buscar a marceline.

La sienta en su sala y le ofrece una taza de té caliente.

**Bruja:** ¿qué te trae por aquí vampira? Este no es un lugar bonito para ti.

**Marceline:** vengo en busca de una bruja joven a la cual le vendieron mi peluche.

**Bruja:** jajjajaajj quien diría que vienes de muy lejos por un peluche.

**Marceline:** ¿lo tiene señora?

**Bruja:** mi memoria es muy vieja, no recuerdo la última vez que Salí de este lugar.

Marceline nota que en su casa había muchas fotos de ella con alguien idéntica a su persona.

**Marceline:** ¿quién es ella?

**Bruja:** es mi hermana. Ella venia a visitarme hace mucho tiempo, pero murió.

**Marceline:** ella podría tener mi peluche.

**Bruja:** podría ser, a ella si le gustaba coleccionar cosas extrañas. Podríamos dibujar tu peluche en mi mano

Marceline lo dibuja, y nota que ella se pone su mano en su frente y de ella aparece una luz, donde ilumina miles de imágenes por segundo; hasta que lentamente se va deteniendo y la bruja le dice:

**Bruja: **¿Este es?

**Mareline:** ¡SII! ¿DONDE ESTA?

**Bruja:** hija, que pena me da contigo, pero temo decirte que está en la ciudad del olvido.

**Marceline:** ¿QUE?

**Bruja: **mi hermana pertenecía al Escuadrón De Brujas Especiales, batallaba en la misma ciudad.

**Marceline:** me tengo que ir señora. Me esperan y si llego tarde se preocuparan.

**Bruja:** no me digas señora, dime abuelita. (Decía sonriéndole)

La bruja se para de su mecedora y busca en una cajita musical una carta y un lindo collar con forma de perla, se lo coloca a marceline, y con su mano le hace un conjuro.

**Bruja:** cuando estés cerca de algún peligro brillara y si el peligro te rodea te protegerá pequeña. (Se acerca a ella y le da un fuerte abrazo)

**Marceline:** ¡gracias, abuelita!

La bruja abre el campo magnético y deja a marceline irse mientras le gritaba.

**Bruja:** cuidaatee pequeñaa!

Marceline corre lo más pronto posible hacia la salida de la granja y después de un rato llega al letrero donde habían acordado estar.

**Finn:** ¿dónde estabas? quedamos que al atardecer.

**Jake:** íbamos a irte a buscar con el dragón…

**Marceline:** ya sé dónde está, encontré a una bruja.

**Finn: **¿y qué paso la pateaste y te dio la información?

**Marceline:** no, fue muy amable, de hecho me dio este collar y una carta.

**Jake:** ¿qué dice la carta?

**Marceline:** déjame abrirla… dice: hermana visítame algún día, Emily quiere verte. Av 36 urbanización –Terra, calle 4 edificio 10 piso 4 casa 103.

**Jake**: es una dirección, ¿pero dónde queda?

**Marceline: **en la ciudad del olvido. (Decía desanimada)

**Finn:** ¿no era muy peligrosa?

**Marceline: **pero tenemos la dirección, podemos hacer el intento.

**Finn:** lo aremos porque ya hemos ido muy lejos y no podemos dar un paso atrás.

**Jake:** aquí no podemos dormir, este lugar está lleno de mostruos.

En eso el collar de marceline empieza a brillar y ella se s monta en el dragon diciendo:

**Marceline: **¡hay que irnos rápido!

**Jake:** porque.

**Marceline:** súbanse luego les explicare

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Chapter 7

Después de haber montado todo en el dragón, Sale volando muy alto hasta las nubes, donde pueden ver que donde se encontraban venían miles de monstruos.

**Finn: **¿Marceline como rayos sabias esto?

**Marceline:** la bruja me dio un collar, el brillara cuando haya peligro cerca.

**Finn:** yo fui a una casa muy vieja y encontré muchas cosas, algunas cosas eran mapas y muchas cartas, o por lo menos eso es lo que traje tal vez esto no ayude (agarra su mochila y saca todo)

De la mochila de Finn salen cartas, mapas, dibujos y formulas. Le pide ayuda a Jake para descifrar lo escrito.

**Jake:** yo tomare los mapas, Tú lee las cartas.

**Finn:** que vas hacer tu marcy?

**Marceline: **creo que dormiré… no me siento bien, creo que es el cansancio. (Se acuesta en un rincón de la espalda del dragón.

**Jake:** este es el mapa de la zona entre La ciudad del olvido. Y la ciudad Rural. Estábamos hace poco en la entrada, y por lo que dicen estos mapas, llegaremos en unas 4 horas, si el dragon vuela a toda marcha.

**Finn:** No hay apuros Luky (acaricia su cabeza) tu vuela normal, Jake. Encuentra maneras de entrar a la ciudad lo menos peligroso posible, estúdiate los mapas tú serás nuestro guía al llegar.

**Jake:** ¡SI SEÑOR!

**Finn:** mientras leeré una por una estas cartas, (abre una) esta ordenada por bitácoras, buscare la uno.

Finn encuentra la carta numero uno y la lee.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 1._**

_E llegado a esta ciudad prometida, con nuevas esperanzas, dicen que aquí la humanidad podrá vivir en paz, sin radiación, sin frio y sin tener que preocuparse más por el sufrir. Por ahora hay tropas militares por todas partes, las mujeres y los niños, empezaron a llegar ayer._

_Suerte que soy un científico especializado en química, porque si no las tropas jamás hubieran llegado por mí._

Finn busca la continuación pero no estaban completas, la más cercana era el numero 4.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 4._**

_Jamás lo pensé así, por fin a vida vuelve a hacer como antes, a cada familia le han asignado un niño huérfano, a mi me ha tocado esta tierna niña, que en sus ojos se nota una cierta tristeza, supongo que es por su pasado, no le preguntare mucho para no herirla pero por ahora me llevo bien con ella._

_¿Por que escribo esto? Y no lo hago en un holograma. Es sencillo, siempre fui un hombre se ciencia, me gusta observar todo y anotar de ello, pero en esta ciudad no nos dejan usar tecnología, al parecer nos quieren mantener así por razones secretas, pero no me quejo por lo menos nos protegen._

Finn busca la siguiente.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 8._**

_Hoy han puesto a funcionar el sistema, han llamado a todos los especialista a trabajar, yo hellevado a su primer día de escuela Dasha, ya está aprendiendo mejor el español, y yo ya estoy aprendiendo Ruso. Ella ya me aprecia y ha comprendido mejor lo que pasa en el mundo._

_Me dirijo a mi trabajo en un camión militar, pero he notado que los demás especialista han ido a trabajar normal no se adonde me llevan._

Finn busca la siguiente, cada vez queda más interesado en el tema.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 12._**

_A todos los científicos nos han puesto a trabajar en una formula potente, para eliminar la radiación en el mundo, he conocido a mucha gente amigable pero no he visto jamás a los dueños de esta ciudad, supongo que es gobierno…_

_Dasha va muy bien en la escuela y tiene varios amigos, me agrada pasar tiempo con ella, me hace recordar a mi esposa._

Finn descansa la vista por unos minutos y mira al cielo, después baja la mirada y ve a Jake muy concentrado subrayando con un lápiz zonas y haciendo marcas a los mapas con un compas y una regla, por ultimo ve a marceline dormir muy tranquila. Fin se ríe y sigue leyendo.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 16._**

_No todo puede ser un sueño, una nueva amenaza nueva ha surgido la mutación en el mundo avanza y tenemos que encontrar una cura rápida o se expandirá antes de lo debido. _

_Hoy han propuesto hacer inmune a los ciudadanos. Yo dije indignado, que es muy arriesgado y que hacerlo podría tener grandes consecuencia. Pero mi opinión fue en vano me dejaron una advertencia, trabajaba con ellos o me dejaban fuera del Proyecto. No me podía arriesgar a dejar la oportunidad de saber que van hacer._

Finn desconocía muchas cosas, pero él seguía leyendo para entender más.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 18._**

_No puedo creer lo que vieron mis ojos, experimentaron con el ciudadano menos productivo en la ciudad, al principio la inyección parecía estable pero los niveles de gamma eran 10 veces la dosis letal que puede aguantar un ser biológico, a los pocos minutos el hombre murió._

_Pero cuando se dieron la espalda, el hombre revivió con el doble de fuerza y ataco a los científicos más cercanos, yo me quede mudo. Lo sacrificaron, y nos pagaron una buen fortuna para fingir que nada paso._

Finn , encuentra la carta numero 46. Y se arrepiente de no haber agarrado todas.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 46:_**

_La ciudad está fuera de control, ya no hayan como explicarnos lo que está pasando, Dennis mi amigo me informo que destruirán todo, plantaron una bomba en el corazón de la ciudad, tengo dos opciones. Ayudar a desactivarla o irme con Dasha hacia ese campo verde que es una nueva esperanza para nuestras vidas._

Finn nota que las bitácoras estaban escritas en la misma hoja y en la parte de debajo de la carta había sangre.

**_Bitácora 47:_**

_Mis amigos me han traicionado, han llegado a mi casa amenazándome para que los ayude, fue la primera vez que use un arma. E tomado una decisión, salir de la ciudad a toda costa. Tome un auto robado y me fui, pero antes pase frente un orfanato de niños que no podían mantener la ciudad y lleve a dos de ellos. No se negaron… les dije que era una aventura como las películas._

Finn en busca de otra carta, encuentra dos cartas sin leer.

**_Carta:_**

**_Bitácora 50:_**

_Muchas veces intente volver, quería ayudarlos pero ahora tengo responsabilidades, tres pequeños niños que educar y alimentar, una tarde gris sonó una explosión. Lleve a los niños al sótano y nos refugiamos hay hasta que todo paso. Cuando volvimos a salir la casa quedo destruida pero no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar._

Finn abre la última carta no decía bitácoras era como la pagina de un diario.

_Ya van 2 largos años desde que puse todas mis esperanzas en que los niños crecerían mejor en la reclusión estatal del nórtico. Yo ya soy un viejo anciano que no puede hacer nada solo, sé que ya no tengo alimento y la casa está rodeada de esos horribles monstruos. _

_No sé si mañana volveré a despertar. Me siento cansado de la vida, espero que a mis hijos les vaya bien los extrañare por siempre Dacha, Nick y Brianna._

Finn deja caer una lagrima y suelta el papel pero antes de limpiársela nota que ya están llegando a la ciudad, despierta a todos de un grito.

**Finn:** ¡chicos ya llegamoooos!

**Jake: **ya me se casi todas las rutas, menos peligrosas

**Marceline:** sin duda es esta, la ciudad del olvido.

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. Chapter 8

Llegando a la ciudad notan que casi todo estaba debastado y marceline le dice:

**Marceline:** FINN HAS QUE EL DRAGON PARE ¡YA!

**Finn:** Tranquila. ( finn hace la maniobra con el dragon) por que lo dices asi, me asustas.

**Marceline:** me acabo de acordar de que la guerra que hay aquí es muy peligrosa.

**Finn:** ¿y que?

**Marceline:** tienen la orden de matar todo lo que se encuentre en la zona, no quieren que se propague por todo el mundo de Ooo!

**Finn: **¿y como haremos?

**Jake: **yo me estudie todas las calles, pero me acabo de acordar que este mapa esta desactualizado , Marceline pasame la carta que te dejo la bruja.

Marceline se la pasa.

**Jake: **si, esto queda cerca depende de donde aterrizemos, finn dirijete a dos kilometros al norte y luego cruza al oeste.

**Finn:** ¿que?

**Jake:** sigue derecho y luego cruza al a la izquierda.

**Finn:** asi si te entiendo.

Finn baja hasta el bosque y deja al dragon, todos viajan libiano por que no piensan pasar mucho en la ciudad.

empienzan a recorrer la ciudad en las calles se ven rastros de explociones, carros y algunos soldados tirados en el suelo.

Todo estaba muy callado hasta que de la nada aparece un monstruo deformado con pareciencia a un humano, ellos estaban muy asustados , mas que todo Finn el sabia lo que era y le asustaba el hecho de verlo.

**Marceline:** alejense de el , no es la primera vez que veo algo como esto.

Jake le lanza una piedra en la cabeza que ubiera dejado inconsiente a cualquiera. Pero al ver que solo le deja un hueco en la cara Jake se asusta y se esconde detrás De finn.

**Marceline:** lo mejor sera que nos vayamos sin que el nos siga, este tipo de monstruos son invensibles hasta que les cortes la cabeza.

Jake se vuelve gigante y lo aplasta con un carro , pero marceline le gritaa que no llame la atencion, por que si llegan a verlos los militares de guerra especial los mataran sin pensarlo dos veces.

Por eso deciden correr a la direccion del edificio y pueden apreciar que en una calle hay un militar siendo atacado por un Monstruo que le somprende por la espalda , marceline detiene a Finn que iba a salir corriendo a ayudarlo. Pero ella les dice que es por su propio bien.

Pasando calle por calle, encuentran, escenas de peleas y de amasacres que los pone en peligro una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin llegan al edificio.

**Finn:** ¿este es?

**Jake: **si, es el que apunta la direccion.

Aquel edificio era como una construccion antigua de viviendas para militares, las ventanas estaban rodeadas de Rejas y alambres de puas. Se veia una costruccion muy segura. Finn. Le pego una patada a la puerta , entraron subieron al piso y encontraron la casa.

Entran a la casa y ven un un lindo hogar lleno de cosas militares, un uniforme, armas , medallas y condecoraciones, habian unos cuartos al fondo,, investigan todo para saber si esta seguro.

**Finn:** yo buscare en el primer cuarto.

**Jake:** entonces yo el segundo y marceline el tercero.

**EL PRIMER CUARTO:**

Cuando finn abre la puerta, encuentra una mescla de habitacion para dormir y unas cordenas de la ciudad mapas y una radio muy vieja. Habian varias fotos de dos pequeñas niñas gemeleas.( Finn supone que es la bruja y su hermana) busca rastros de peligro pero no encuentra nada.

**El SEGUNDO CUARTO:**

Jake encuentra una biblioteca con muchos dibujos que al parecer eran de un niño pequeño, lo noto por sus rasgos mal dibujados y colores vivos en todas partes, la mayoria tenia una mujer grande pintada de verde con una niña agarrandole la mano y decia: TQM mami (corazon) jake nota que no hay peligro, pero ve un monton de objetos que son extraños y empieza a revisar si ahí esta Hambo

**EL TERCER CUARTO:**

Marceline nota que el picaporte de la puerta estaba roto y supuso que lo rompieron a la fuerza, solo encuentra un baño que por cierto estaba en un terrible estado comparado con el resto de la casa, estaba lleno de una mancha muy vieja, no se distinguia que era .se iba a ir pero noto que en la Tina, habian marcas como si alguien ubiera movido muchas veces, tenia una alfronbra muy cerca que no llegaba a cubrir toda la marca.

Marceline, intenta mover la Tina, pensaba que hay podria estar hambo y evidentemente encuntra una pequeña puerta, como si quisieran que alguien no supiera lo que se guardaba hay.

Pero cuando marceline entra encuentra todo lo contrario.

Encuentra un pequeño cuarto de una niña de 5 años, nota que el cuarto no tiene ventanas ni nada por el estilo, tenia algunos juguetes y algunos dibujos pegados a la pared para evitar ver las grietas y el color gris desolado. Los dibujos eran de una silueta de una niña y un circulo de color gris no muy bien dibujado que decian cosas como: Mi mejor amigo y yo.

Ella empieza a llorar, no por cualquier razon, ella nota que junto a la cama, en la pequeña almoada… estaba Hambo acostado .

Ella deja de flotar por un segundo y camina lentamente hasta llegar a estar al frente de el , lo toca para ver si no es un sueño, pero al tocarlo le pasa algo extraño , una serie de recuerdos empieza a pasarle muy rapido.

Nota el primer recuerdo que es cuando Ash, le vende su peluche, ella viaja desde muy lejos y se lo regala a su hija por que se iba lejos y no la volveria a ver.

la hermana de la bruja trabajaba en la guerra, su esposo muere y por lo tanto no tiene de otra que llevarse a vivir a la pobre niña emily a la casa, pero no puede dejar que nadie lo sepa , por que de saberlo, la mataran.

Tiene otro recuerdo, sobre que todos los militares mueren en la ciudad, no pueden salir ni ser liberados. Les mienten a todos. La hermana de la bruja fue acusada de que vivia con alguien mas . esa misma noche llegaron los guardias a su casa. La tomaron y la mantenian en la entrada mientras los oficiales revisaban la casa. Todo iba bien pero una carcajada de una risa feliz se escucho en el baño.

Los guardias entraron, la madre rezaba por que ella hiciera silencio, pero el silencio no duro mucho. la pequeña e inocente se volvio a reir.

Los guardias derriban la bañera y pasan al cuarto donde la niña que se encontraba jugando con el pelucho encima de su cama ella escucha como entran y se esconde en un pequeño rincon del cuarto, con el peluche.

Un militar le quita el peluche y lo tira a la cama, acto seguido la agarra de un pie y la escuchaba como las uñas hacian ruido con el piso mientras ella lloraba y gritaba muy fuerte, MAMIIII.

La bruja sale corriendo al baño y lo unico que puede pedir es piedad por ella, pero como las reglas eran claras. Ella no podia salir de la ciudad.

La decisión mas dura de una madre , tomar el lugar de su hija. Le dejan dos minutos a solas con su hija, ella le dice que la ama y que lo que va a pasar es mejor. Cuando se acaba el tiempo, la madre se queda en el baño y la niña sale.

La madre recibe un balazo en la cara y muere al instante, la niña es entrenada como militar especial de pequeña para ser una gran guerrera de grande.

Marceline se separa del muñeco, y ve las marcas del suelo de rasguños y la gran mancha que habia en el baño, queda traumada por el hecho de estar en ese cuarto. Toma a Hambo y sale de ese cuarto para contarle todo lo sucedido a Jake y a Finn.

**CONTINUARA...**

**COMENTEN y delen LIKE si les gusto...**

**¿QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS, HASTA AHORA DE TODO EL FAN-FICS?**


	9. Chapter 9

Marceline sale del cuarto y corre hacia donde esta Finn.

**Marceline:** FINN, ¿donde estas? (corre angustiada)

**Finn:** que te pasa. ¡MIRA HAMBO!

Marceline se lanza en los brazos de Finn y le cuenta todo lo que vio, al escuchar todo eso Finn también le cuenta todo lo que leyó en las cartas. Jake que estaba también escuchándolos, decide calmarlos.

**Jake:** Bueno tranquilos, ya encontramos el pinche peluche. Mañana en la madrugada saldremos todos de aquí, y esto se acabara.

Todos se juntan en un rincón alado de una ventana para poder dormir, Finn revisa las puertas, para saber si estaban seguras y se acuesta a dormir. Marceline, no puede dormir por razones evidentes se levanta de su cama y habla con Jake.

**Marceline: **Jake (susurra)

**Jake: **que paso.

**Marceline: **no puedo dormir.

**Jake:** bueno, acuéstate alado mío

Jake se vuelve de forma de una almohada y deja que Marceline lo abrase. Mientras Marceline cierra los ojos nota algo extraño, ella no duerme, no por el hecho de estar asustada, ella durmió todo el viaje, ella no debería tener sueño. Ella nota que un humo extraño entraba por la puerta, intenta levantarse para decirle a Finn y a Jake. Pero no puede, se queda en el piso incapaz de moverse, lo único que pudo hacer es quitarse la manta que tenia y cayó en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, la última imagen que vio, El collar estaba brillando.

Finn despierta en un cuarto blanco, junto a Jake y Marceline, estaban atados a una silla de metal.

**Finn: **¿qué paso? MARCELINE, JAKE. ¿Están bien?

**Jake:** yo sí, Marceline no despierta. Tengo rato en este cuarto y no sé qué rayos paso. (Decía muy débil)

En el cuarto blanco una voz muy profunda empieza a hablar, como la de un hombre.

Hombre: Creen que pueden entrar a mi ciudad y ¿pretenden que nadie los descubra?

Pues no, no es así.

**Finn:** ¡Déjenos ir! Solo vinimos a buscar algo y nos marcharemos!

**Hombre:** ¿cómo se yo, si no están contaminados?, mis mejores soldados han querido salir de aquí. Y yo he tenido que negarles el permiso.

**Finn:** ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

**Hombre: **Mañana esto se acabara, Todo se acabara.

**Finn:** ¿a qué se refiere? (dice muy asustado)

**Hombre:** todo esto explotara mañana, ya nada podremos hacer.

**Finn:** ¿QUE? DEJENOS IR, CLARO QUE PODEMOS HACER ALGO, ESCAPAR.

**Hombre: **pequeño humano tonto. Esta ciudad. hace mucho tiempo, Una bruja antes de morir maldijo toda la ciudad, con un conjuro que no permite Salir a aquel que entre en ella. Por eso pedimos refuerzos cada año a diferentes naciones, para poder salir de aquí, pero nadie nos ha ayudado.

**Finn: **estamos perdidos (baja la cabeza)

**Hombre:** decidimos plantar esa bomba, para que el sufrimiento se acabe. Mañana todos descansaremos en paz.

**Finn:** déjenos ir, se lo suplico. Déjenos intentar salir.

**Hombre:** créeme pequeño, estarás aquí mucho mejor que afuera.

**Finn: **¡POR FAVOR!

**Hombre:** bueno niño, me caías bien. Que te vaya bien en el exterior.

El cuarto blanco, empieza a votar humo, Finn se alamar y empieza a gritar, y de la voz del hombre se escucha, no te preocupes solo volverás a dormir, te dejare en un lugar segu…

Finn despierta en un lugar muy oscuro y apretado, toca todo y se siente muy blando y no entiende en que sitio esta, toca su ropa y en su bolsillo encuentra una linterna la enciende y nota que está en un contenedor de basura encima de Marceline y Jake.

Sale del contenedor y despierta a Jake.

**Finn:** Jake, Jake, JAKE!,

**Jake:** ¿amm? Qué rayos, ¿dónde estoy?

**Finn: **tenemos que salir de aquí Jake.

Jake: tranquilo hermanito, hay tiempo.

**Finn:** NO, Jake, NO HAY ÑANA TODO EXPLOTARA.

**Jake: **¿QUE? DESPIERTA A MARCELINE Y VAMONOS.

Finn se arrodilla y pone sus manos alrededor de la cara de Marceline y le dice: Marceline despierta, por favor, despierta.

**Jake:** creo que es inútil Finn, está teniendo uno de esos episodios de recuerdos, no se va a despertar.

Finn se pone de pie y al hacerlo escucha un tiroteo que se acerca, agarra Marceline y corre con Jake lo más rápido que pude para esconderse

Mientras en la mente de Marceline:

"FLASH BACK"

Marceline pequeña narra:

_Después de que papi me mordió, el tiempo pasaba más rápido, y no volví a crecer mucho como antes. El me decía constantemente que el día que saliéramos del sótano habría un ejército que trabajaría con papi._

_Un día me conto un cuento llamado Peter Pan, el dijo que lo escucho cuando era más joven el pueblo de los humanos. Me pregunto si quería vivir como Peter, viajando por la tierra de nunca jamás. Yo le dije que sí._

_El día que salimos de ese sótano fue muy extraño, papi estába muy feliz tan feliz que arranco la puerta él solo, el me dijo que no podría volver a estar en el sol o moriría, me asuste mucho. El me regalo un gorro muy bonito que era de mi mami, Salí muy alegre, pero nada era lo mismo._

_Las otras puertas ya no estaban, no quedaban arboles, cielos azules ni animales bonitos. Solo quedaban cenizas, ya no quería recorrer el mundo como Peter Pan y se lo dije a mi padre, pero él estaba liderando un ejército de personas como él, que salían de un gran agujero de la tierra._

_El ya no me prestaba más atención, así que agarre a Hambo y mis cosas, me fui mientras el no miraba._

"FIN FLASH BACK"

**CONTINUARA...**

**NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS EPISODIOS DE "LA BUSQUEDA DE HAMBO"**


	10. Chapter 10

Corre Jake corre, eran las pocas palabras que podía repetir una y otra vez Finn, detrás de ellos venia una manada de Monstruos, perseguido por una gran tropa de sobrevivientes. No podían hacer mucho, solo correr por sus vidas.

Marceline empieza a despertar, lo primero que ve es que el collar esta brillando y lo segundo que ve es que Finn está cargándola, mientras corrían por sus vidas.

**Finn: **JAKE ROMPE ESA VENTANA.

**Jake:** ¡Sí! (Rompe la ventana)

Entran demasiado asustados, esperando a que lo que los perseguía no volvieran a aparecer cerca.

**Marceline:** ¿qué paso?, ¿me golpe con algo muy fuerte de nuevo?

**Finn:** no creo, pero de todas maneras tenemos que decirte algo importante.

**Marceline:** ¿qué?

**Jake: **todo se destruirá mañana, y por una razón aparente no podemos salir de aquí

**Marceline:** ¿QUE?, ¿Y POR QUE SEGUIMOS AQUÍ?

**Finn:** no podemos SALIR, hay un campo magnético que no deja salir a quien entra.

**Marceline:** ¿ya lo han probado?

Finn y Jake responden mirándose mutuamente,dice: No

**Jake:** buscaremos la salida más fácil. En un perímetro de la zona, la salida de la ciudad más cercana es la principal.

**Finn:** ¿pero siendo la principal no es más peligroso?

**Jake:** no tenemos tiempo que perder, estamos a HORAS de que esto explote.

**Marceline:** que podríamos perder.

Casualmente ellos se habían escondido en una cafetería. Tenían que prepararse para lo que venía, ellos toman todo lo que les pueda servir. Cuchillos, carne para carnada y otros objetos.

jake vuelve una mesa su escudo, Marceline toma una olla y se la coloca como casco, Finn toma varias bandejas haciéndolas una armadura. Y por lo que aprendió con la dulce princesa, si tomas gasolina y la unes con fuego podrás quemar todo.

Así, nuestros 3 guerreros se alistan para salir de ese lugar e intentar huir de esa ciudad.

Caminan por largo rato, viendo todo tipo de paisajes apocalíptico, fuego en todas parte, cuerpos tirados en el piso con pañuelos en las caras y edificios destruidos. Todo estaba concentrado en un mismo lugar.

Ellos solo caminaban lentamente, mirando a todas partes para estar atentos, si algo saltaba poder evadirlo.

Llegan a la entrada principal, había un letrero que decía: Bienvenidos al futuro del mañana.

**Jake: **no veo tal campo de fuerza. (Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza)

**Finn: **mmm, no lo sé, el hombre que me dijo eso, me lo dijo muy serio, no creo que jugara conmigo. ¡COMO SEA!, para cuando esto explote tenemos que estar lejos.

Todos recogen sus cosas y se dirigen a salir de la ciudad, pero cuando llegan a la raya de salida chocan con algo tranparente.

**Marceline:** ¿ PERO QUE RAYOS!?

**Jake:** me golpee mi cabecita.

**Finn:** espera, no puede ser ¡ AHHA!

Finn muy enojado empieza golpear con su espada muy fuerte el campo magnético para salir pero de nada sirve.

**Marceline: **Finn, para Finn. FINN PARA TE VAS HACER DAÑO.

**Finn:** ¡moriremos si no hacemos nada! (se esforzaba mucho más)

Finn se le ocurre una idea muy alocada, pero por culpa de los nervios no lo piensa bien, ni siquiera les dice a Jake y a Marceline, ellos estaban sentados mirando a otro lado pensando en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Finn saca la gasolina que había encontrado en el cafetín y la enciende, Mientras mira la flama, pone sus últimas esperanzas en que ayude en algo para salir. Pero en vez de ayudar hace lo contrario.

**Jake:** ¿no te huele a humo?

**Marceline: **si, (voltea) FINN PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIEN…

Una Gama purpura sale del campo magnético, haciendo una fuerte expolición .los 3 salieron volando por los aires, Los monstruos que estaban en el otro lado de la ciudad escucharon la explosión, ellos vienen en camino.

Finn, cuando recupera la conciencia, es muy tarde ya estaba saliendo el sol. Con sus últimas fuerzas le pone una manta a marceline y se tira al piso al lado de Jake.

**Finn: **¡esto es el fin!

**Jake:** fue un placer haber compartido todas nuestras aventuras juntos.

**Finn: **¿marceline estas despierta?

**Marceline:** eso creo

**Jake: **ya que esto son los últimos momentos que nos quedan, hermano, siempre te he querido, lo siento por todo lo malo que he hecho. Tengo que confesarte que yo una vez monte un gusano en tu cama.

**Finn:** te perdono hermanito, yo me comí la última galleta de navidad, lo siento

**Jake: **QUE HICISTE QUE…. Bueno ya que nada importa. Te perdono hermanito.

**Marceline:** bueno… yo también tengo que confesar algo. En ocasiones me gusta ir de aventuras con ustedes. Suele ser divertido (Decía sonrojada)

**Finn:** di la verdad, te gusta y punto

**Marceline: **ajajajaja (tose) son unos buenos amigos, los quiero chicos.

**Finn:** Yo también los quiero.

**Jake:** si voy a morir, que placer morir con ustedes

Todos miran sus vidas ante sus ojos, y no se arrepienten de nada y solo queda a esperar a que todo lugar explote y la pesadilla al fin se acabe.

**Finn:** ¡ESPEREN! TODABIA HAY ALGO QUE PODEMOS HACER.

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Chapter 11 (final)

Finn piensa rápido, lo más rápido que puede. Y con sus últimas fuerzas se acerca a Marceline arrastrándose, cuando quedan lo suficientemente cerca para hablar, toma la mano de Marceline y le pregunta.

**Marceline: **Finn todo acabo, solo acuéstate y piensa algo, no se cuenta hasta diez… que se yo!

**Finn: **¿qué fue lo que te dijo la bruja sobre tu collar?

Marceline cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar.

**Marceline**: ella me dijo "cuando estés cerca de algún peligro brillara y si el peligro te rodea te protegerá pequeña"

**Finn:** ¡préstame el collar!

**Marceline: **como sea de todas formas moriremos. (Se quita el collar y se lo da)

Finn hace lo posible por mantenerse consiente, el saca de su bolsillo el silbato que le regalo el vendedor del dragon. Sopla lo más profundo que puede.

**Finn:** debe estar por venir.

Toma el collar de Marceline, que no paraba de brillar y le empieza a decir la misma frase.

**Finn:** estamos en peligro, estamos en peligro, estamos en peligro, estamos en peligro, estamos en peligro.

No paraba de decirlo, estaba exhausto, y podía verse que tenía ganas de llorar, pero seguía con el poco ánimo que le quedaba.

**Jake:** hermanito, todo acabo. Descansa.

**Finn:** estamos en peligro, estábamos en peligro, ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO, ESTAMOS EN PELIGROO! (Decía gritando muy fuerte, mientras apretaba el collar con la mano)

**Jake:** prefiero morir con la explosión que comido por los monstruos, así que cállate

En ese mismo momento, el collar se rompe en la mano de finn, el muy molesto Tira el collar hacia el campo magnético y se voltea para no ver como su última esperanza de salir, se acababa.

Por los gritos de Finn, los monstruos se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos, buscándolos.

Pero al chocar el collar con el campo magnético, el collar se rompe, sacando una luz muy blanca. Y la luz del campo magnético purpura empieza a surgir. Los dos colores dejan total mente sorprendidos a los aventureros.

La Gama se expande en una espiral juntándose los dos colores, como una pelea, el espiral sube y sube hasta llegar al límite del campo magnético.

Salen dos siluetas, una blanca, se notaba que era una mujer joven y la purpura igual.

Empieza una pelea de titanes, por así decirlo.

Finn queda atónito al ver lo pudo hacer, y no tiene ni la mínima idea de que va hacer, solo mira al cielo y espera ver qué pasa.

La pelea estaba muy pareja, lo único que hacían era agarrarse de las manos y empujarse al lado contrario.

Era un destello de luces tan maravilloso que se podía ver todos los colores hacia su alrededor, la luz blanca brilla mucho más que antes, dejando a todos sin vista por varios segundos, cuando Finn recupera la vista, la gama purpura estaba sola en el cielo y raciona muy furiosa.

Finn mira a su lado y ve el alma blanca intentando abrir el campo magnético, se podía ver lo mucho que le costaba, pero al final abrió un pequeño agujero lo suficiente mente grande como para salir.

El alma blanca, señala a Finn que saliera y en su mente escucho que lo hiciera rápido que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Finn se para y toma a Jake en sus manos y lo empuja hacia fuera. Luego vuelve por Marceline. Dejando todas sus cosas atrás.

Finn se queda mirando al alma blanca, y nota que no cierra el agujero. Cuando nota que el bolso de Marceline, salía la cabeza de Hambo.

El vuelve arriesgándose a quedarse adentro, cuando lo toma el bolso de ella y el de el sale para ver que el alma pura se queda atrapada en el interior siendo atacada por la Gama purpura, les dice que esto es todo lo que puede hacer, se despide y lo último que dijo fue. ¡Huyan!

Marceline mira el alma blanca, le reconoce la cara. Al verlo llora y con mucho sentimiento le dice, gracias abuelita.

Finn desde el cielo ve llegar el dragón. Se montan en su lomo para luego salir muy, rápido de ahí.

Fin nota que el sol ya salió y que la ciudad no tarda en explotar. Voltea para ver, y ve como en un domo transparente se destruye total mente la ciudad.

Dejando callados a todos por un segundo, pero el domo al ser evadido por ellos se destruye el conjuro, Una lluvia de cosas en llamas, metales, vidrios, salieron volando del lugar a una alta velocidad impactando como balas en el suelo.

**Finn: **vamos dragón vuela más rápido yo se que tu puedes, ¡VAMOS!

Lo que no sabía Finn, es que los dragones son muy inteligentes y hacen todo para proteger a sus Amos, saben cuando el peligro es inminente.

El dragón dejo de volar y se paro casi en seco, tiro a todos en el suelo, haciendo una barrera con su propio cuerpo. Finn asustado le grita al dragón, ¿qué hacia?, el dragón cierra los ojos y empieza a recibir toda la lluvia de objetos en llamas que estaban alrededor. Finn no paraba de decir que no lo hiciera, pero Jake lo calma poniendo su mano en el hombre diciendo:

**Jake:** hermanito, ha tomado su decisión. (Pone su mano en el hombro)

Finn lo abraza y le dice:

**Finn:** no tenía por qué ser así. (Decía muy triste)

Fueron 30 minutos de eso, cuando el dragón no pudo mas, cayó en el suelo dejando libre a los Chicos.

**Finn:** nota que el dragon estaba muerto y se coloca al lado de él y le dice, Fuiste un buen dragon. Con su espada le corta una garra, y la mete en su bolsillo, le amarra el silbato en su cuello con una soga.

Y se despiden de él con un minuto de silencio.

Sin nadie que los lleve a parte de Jake, nuestros aventureros, vuelven a casa, por el camino que antes recorrieron.

Fue un camino largo, casi no hablaban, después de la mitad del camino, empezaron a jugar entre si y dejar la tristeza, por la pérdida de su gran amigo, el dragón.

Cuando apenas llegaron a la casa del árbol, Finn le recomendó a Marceline que descansara en la casa y luego se fuera a la suya.

Al entrar a la casa ve….

**Finn:** PERO QUE RAYOS? B-MO!, POR QUE HAY UNA FIESTA EN LA CASAA, SI HAY GUSANOS EN MI CAMA TE MATARE, B-MO

**B-mo**: AAHH CORRAAN!

**Jake:** se me van todos de la casa, VAMOS patitas pa fuera.

**Marceline:** JAJAJAJJAJAJASKASJA! Corran todos antes de que Finn vuelva.

Esa misma tarde, Finn. Con su espada, corto un arbusto con forma de dragón y en una madera escribió, en memoria de un del alma caída en la guerra, el dragón "Luky".

**Marceline:** Bueno me iré a mi casa.

**Jake:** espera… más tarde aremos una gran fiesta, estuvimos lejos por mucho tiempo. Nos extrañaron. ajajaja

**Marceline:** Volveré en un rato… llevare a Hambo a casa y tomare un baño.

Casi era de noche, era un lindo atardecer, cuando las princesas, la dulce gente, el rey helado y sus pingüinos, arcoíris, los osos fiesteros, Phill y todas las personas empezaron a llegar. Era una verdadera fiesta.

Todos bailaban, un Dj ponía música a todo volumen y había confeti volando por los aires, pero Finn no estaba dentro de de la fiesta, como siempre el toma un descanso después de una aventura.

Marceline, bailaba con algunos chicos hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien salía al puente de madera, ella abraza al chico que bailaba y se despide, saluda a la dulce princesa y empieza a flotar entre la gente, había demasiada gente en la fiesta.

Sale, y nota que el que había salido era Finn, flota hasta él y le toca la espalda diciéndole Boo!

**Marceline: **la fiesta es adentro vamos!

**Finn:** no yo me quedare aquí un rato más.

Marceline: como sea!, te quería agradecer por lo hiciste.

**Finn: **¿qué hice?

**Marceline:** prácticamente todo. Por acompañarme a buscar a Hambo, creo que hasta fue divertido. Gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Finn se sonroja, se toca la cara, rápidamente, antes de que se vaya Marceline, le toma la mano y la voltea, la mira a los ojos fijamente, ella se sonroja. Iba a decir algo, pero Finn con un dedo toca sus labios y le dice que haga silencio. Lentamente se acercan hasta quedar juntos, nuevamente se miran, pero la mirada no dura mucho, porque el silencio incomodo llevo a los dos a un beso.

Se separan, muy normal, Marceline estaba muy sonrojada.

**Marceline:** eso fue extraño.

**Finn:** sii, jejeeje, lo siento, que incomodo

**Marceline:** yo respeto lo que tienes con la dulce princesa (decía alarmada)

**Finn:** no tengo nada con ella. Solo somos amigos.

**Marceline:** ok, pero Prométeme que no le diremos a nadie lo que paso.

**Finn:** prometido. No diré nada. ¿Amigos?

**Marceline:** si. Claro.

Finn en su mente, pensaba que para haberle dado un beso estaba muy relajada, no estaba molesta, pensaba en una cachetada o algo así.

Ellos vuelven normal a la fiesta, siguieron bailando hasta que la noche termino, la fiesta fue un éxito, echaron a todo el mundo, todos ya tenían sueño

Marceline, se fue de la casa del árbol, para irse a la suya. Cuando entro encontró a Hambo en su cama, como los viejos tiempos. Como sabía que estaba sola, empieza a jugar con él. Hasta que está muy cansada y se tira en la cama con él. Dormida le dice.

Te quiero Hambo. Tú sigues y siempre seguirás siendo mi Amigo,

Te he perdido, por estar con un tarado, pero ahora sé que tu Búsqueda valió la pena, suena gracioso, y pensar en todo lo que he hecho por ti, La Búsqueda de un peluche, en tu caso se llamaría La Búsqueda de Hambo. Qué locura no crees…

**FIN.**

**Secuela: ****Amor sin lógica**

**Creditos:**

***Andreina ruiz.( la que escuchaba mis ideas y me aconsejaba)**

***Mi hermano. ( por no criticarme tanto, al escribir ¬¬)**

***a todos a los que leyeron esto. ( razones obvias)**

**No creditos:**

***Mi primo por reirse de lo que hago.**

***la computadora por dañarse, en medio de la historia**

*** mi padre por no prestarme la computadora -.-**


End file.
